Addiction
by hakatri
Summary: Alton indulges his voyeuristic tendencies.


**Disclaimer:** The recognizable characters, facts and places appearing in the following story are © WotC: Forgotten Realms, all rights reserved. These are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred.

* * *

**Summary:** Alton indulges his voyeuristic tendencies.

**A/N:** Ok this whole story is quite unusual for me. It doesn't have much of a plot to be honest and it's more or less, but not entirely, het, which I'd never thought I'd write. Ever. Seems there's a first time for everything though. So feel warned.

* * *

C

**Addiction**

C

He was doing it again! After swearing to himself, for what must have been the hundredth time in the last five years, that he would not. This night he would not! At least that was what he had told himself. He knew only too well, that he was just torturing himself by doing this, but it was sweet torture. Addictive. And he couldn't resist. The Faceless Master of Sorcere, formerly known as Alton De Vir, rested his malformed chin on one slender hand as he activated the connection he had long ago established between his crystal ball and the small green gem he had hidden in his young apprentice's bedroom. It afforded him a good view of the narrow bed where Masoj usually took his reverie.

The boy wasn't doing that now though. It seemed his affair with that young priestess was still going on then, because as he leaned near, Alton could hear a faint female voice through the crystal, uttering the harsh command to strip. Even though they weren't directed at him, Alton could feel a small jolt flashing through his stomach at the words. If only he could have all these things again! Sometimes he felt that he must surely go mad with the life he was leading. He hadn't even liked sex that much when he had been younger. Only now that he was deprived of almost all contact he realized what an important part of his life it had been. With a face as scarred and revolting as his, no female would ever wish to touch him except for torture and the males he could have forced to bend to his will he didn't dare summon for fear of discovery. The wizard he was impersonating had never shown any interest in this kind of activities. Damn him!

This shallow second hand pleasure was all Alton had left now. So when he had seen the small woman stride purposeful in the direction of his apprentice's quarters he hadn't had it in him to resist the pull of temptation. Masoj was being pushed down on the bed now, seemingly enjoying himself as the female crouched over him looking straight at his face with disturbing intensity. He actually managed to appear relaxed enough to smirk up at her with a tiny hint of challenge.

It was enough to make her twist on of his nipples until he gasped and arched his back just a bit. Alton bit what remained of his lip, remembering how it felt to be treated that way and the heady mixture of slight fear, pain and lust that would inevitably follow. As women went this one was usually mellow enough not to leave any truly ugly traces, but sometimes she alternated between vicious lashes and tender stroking so fast that Alton found himself frequently surprised by her actions. And he could tell at times, just from a wide eyed look, that Masoj felt the same. Maybe that was what why the young apprentice never made the slightest attempt to evade her. That unpredictability was as alluring as it was frightening.

As she pulled Masoj up towards her for a kiss, gripping his throat with deft hands, just a bit too hard for comfort, Alton had to keep himself from gasping for air, his own slender hands clutching the edge of the table a little tighter. Watching this and imagining himself in Masoj's place made his loneliness recede a tiny bit. Only to let it crash back later of course, but he couldn't bear to let himself dwell on that now. Instead he tried to slide deeper into his fantasy and become one with the scene he was watching so avidly. At times he hated himself for giving in to these urges, but he normally managed to turn his hate towards a more deserving aim sooner or later. The still nameless house that had destroyed his family, would only suffer more for his inner torments. With that he consoled himself in the long, empty nights when he had only his own thoughts for company.

Alton could almost feel that strong hand sliding over his chest, touch still feathery and light, long manicured nails trailing just emphatically enough to make him shiver in anticipation. When she had Masoj slowly lick her breast and neck he could nearly taste her warm, slightly salty skin on his own desperate tongue. The boy seemed to be doing well today and was soon rewarded with a bit of teasing stroking and a quick nip on his sensitive ear, which had him bite down on his full lips, to stifle a slight whimper. Alton restrained himself from slipping a hand beneath the loose folds of his informal houserobe. To touch now would only distract him from the couple on the bed and he needed to see everything. To soak it up and imprint it in his brain, so the images would keep him going for a little longer.

He watched just as intently as his apprentice when the priestess slowly shed her tight dress, before settling down on the boys thighs. As he hadn't been instructed to do anything Masoj simply kept watching her, the sheet clutched in his hands.

This time, when she bowed down to kiss him, she also started scratching his chest in earnest until the boy began to squirm slightly in pain. Of course, Alton mused half distracted by the reactions of his own body, Masoj might also be squirming in an attempt to get some friction by brushing against her.

No doubt the woman had noticed these not so subtle efforts, because she whispered teasingly: "So impatient today? Do you want me to take you now? You may ask for it."

Masoj had long ago learned his lessons of course and understood, that this was more or less an order and not a suggestion.

"Oh yes, please", the young apprentice breathed obediently, leaning his head back to bare his throat in submission. "Please take me now mistress."

Slut, Alton thought derisively, even as he shivered at the thought of being required to say the very same words himself.

"No", she replied, grinning with vicious delight. "In fact, since you seem so dreadfully eager to neglect me in favour of your own selfish pleasures, I think you are going to have to wait a lot longer."

Without warning she jumped off the bed and went out of sight. Alton could see the short flash of worry on Masoj's face, which the boy allowed himself only after he was out of her immediate sight. This behaviour was indeed unusual. If Masoj had displeased her somehow he might be facing painful retribution now. Hopefully the woman wouldn't kill him, Alton thought. He needed the young noble. That boy was is only connection to the world. As annoying as he could be, he was still the only one Alton could talk to without the constant fear of discovery. The only one who could help him in his quest of finding out the name of those responsible for the destruction of his life and his family.

The soft intake of breath Alton sucked in at the unexpected sight of coiled ropes about the woman's arms was about as emphatic as any Drow could get. To be so tied up and helpless... suddenly he wasn't sure any longer whether he wanted to be in Masoj's place. There was no escape for the young apprentice though. One simply did not refuse a priestess. Whatever it was she wanted tonight, the boy would have to bear it.

Masoj did in fact utter a startled and questioning: "Mistress?", when he saw the ropes, but was answered only with a hard slap on his cheek and the order to be quiet. He was probably wondering frantically about what she was going to do. What could be so bad that she felt the need to tie him up to make him endure it without resistance? Alton noted the rising trepidation in his apprentice's eyes as the boy resignedly lay back to let her wind the ropes around his slowly tensing body.

Alton remembered the sensation of helplessness only too well and was unwilling to experience it again, so he shifted his focus imagining himself not in Masoj's place, but in that of the woman. If he had to watch his only link to the outside world be destroyed, he would at least get some pleasure out of it the wizard resolved grimly. There was nothing he could do now to prevent what was happening, so he might just as well take what he could get.

Seen from the perspective of the dominant his frightened, shivering apprentice made quite an enjoyable sight he decided. What a pity that he would never get to experience this firsthand, but Alton had already, in a dark moment of desperation, considered approaching the boy, only to decide quickly that it would merely serve to humiliate himself if he tried that. Surely Masoj would be disgusted at the mere thought of being intimate with someone so ugly and deformed as himself. Never mind that the apprentice had actually been the one to cause the destruction of his face. It had happened at his own request and now Alton had to live with the consequences. He simply had to accept that he couldn't force the boy in any way for fear of being exposed by him for the murderous imposter that he was. He could still fantasise though. The ragged hole that had once been his lips stretched in a hideous grin as he turned his attention fully back to the scene that was being played out in his crystal ball.

The priestess had apparently finished her work now and was taking a step back to watch the result, hands resting on her naked hips.

"You look nice", she decided with a pleased smile. "Just like something one of the pet spiders has prepared for dinner."

Masoj shivered visibly at this, but Alton had to admit that he did look quite pretty. All that rope wound evenly around a quivering body, immobilizing the boy effectively, while still showing all that he had to offer... it had a certain appeal. He found himself wanting to taste that delicious sweat dampened skin so nicely framed by the intricate bindings. As if she had read his thoughts this was exactly what the woman did next, eliciting a soft gasp from her victim. Very well, maybe she wouldn't kill him after all. Apparently merely seeing the fear in Masoj's face had already satisfied her enough so that she wouldn't resort to any more drastic measures.

Masoj obviously hadn't come to that conclusion yet. He still looked jumpy when she smirked and crawled on top of him. As she proceeded to rub herself all over him he seemed very much torn between fear and lust. After a while of enduring her increasingly maddening teasing the boy finally lost some of his reserve and started to whine softly somewhere in the back of his throat, but it took him a while before he could muster the courage to beg once more.

"Oh please mistress! Please!", he rasped eventually, wriggling as much as he dared, which wasn't very much after the last events. She appeared pleased though and finally gave in, sliding herself down over his crotch with a satisfied grunt. Their following combined moaning had Alton struggle to keep sitting still. He shifted restlessly, trying to find away of accommodating his growing arousal. The time for his own pleasure would come soon. First he would watch and then replay everything in his mind while touching himself, drawing the experience out as long as he possibly could.

The ropes had another practical use, Alton discovered as he saw her grab a few strands of the carefully constructed web to pull his apprentice up for a savage kiss. Masoj was obviously too far gone for concern by now and matched her ferocity as best as he could while still being mostly unable to move. He was doing amazingly well considering his current limitations. Alton had to stifle a longing sigh as he watched the dark, sweat glistening bodies slide against each other and move in an increasingly fast and uncoordinated pace. Suddenly even the light robe he was wearing felt much too warm for the itching heat which spread swiftly through his veins. Not yet, he told himself sternly, although temptation was nearly too much in that moment.

The woman suddenly grasped the ropes again and tugged harshly while she convulsed with a hoarse cry, signalling her completion.

"You may come now", she allowed graciously, a permission which Masoj immediately took advantage of, bucking and arching his back with a high pitched moan, before he sank down on the bed again, panting with exertion.

"Thank you mistress", he sighed dutifully as soon as he had sucked in enough air to be able to speak again. That was a feat in itself, because she had slumped down on top of the boy. Alton knew from experience that his apprentice must have trouble breathing properly with such a weight on his chest. Well, it was probably better to simply endure it. Putting her in a bad mood by jolting her out of the post coital bliss would only result in pain.

Nonetheless Alton felt himself growing faintly nervous by the time the priestess finally moved, because his apprentice's breathing was becoming increasingly laboured. Not surprisingly Masoj started gulping in air as soon as she lifted her heavy body a bit. He wasn't so preoccupied that he missed the half satisfied half expectant gleam in her eyes though. It didn't really come as a surprise anyway when she moved up to position her vagina conveniently over his mouth. Her expectations were clear enough without a verbal prompt and the red eyes closed happily as she leaned her head back in enjoyment when Masoj obediently snaked out a slender tongue to bury it between her still slick folds.

Both Masoj and Alton were familiar with this habit, as she usually liked to have him lick her while she was still sensitive. In this the two males differed greatly though. While Masoj always seemed happy enough to do just as she wished without any secret misgivings Alton had always hated it when women demanded this of him. He was glad for once that he was removed from the immediate situation and tried to ignore this part as he normally did, by letting his thoughts drift off to the earlier parts of the night.

This time Alton didn't have to wait long for her second climax. It appeared less intense than the first, but if the glazed look in her eyes was any indication Masoj had done his task well. The boy was in for a surprise though, because as soon as the slight shudders of orgasm had passed she got up abruptly and started pulling on her dress as if in a hurry, leaving Masoj still bound and exhausted on the bed.

"Bad boy!" she suddenly scolded the startled apprentice. "Now you nearly made me late for my appointment with the matron!" Then, neatly switching back to malicious amusement, she stepped up to him to run a finger over his cheek in deceptive gentleness. "But maybe someone else will come along to finish what I started."

And then, with a last leer, she quickly slipped out the door. Masoj was apparently too shocked by this development to even protest, because he only stared at the closed door in amazed horror.

Alton surprised himself with a sudden burst of laughter. That grimace of dawning realisation on his apprentice's face was just too delicious! He grinned his horrible ragged grin again as he finally slipped a hand beneath his garment to bring himself the long craved relief, his eyes practically glued to the crystal ball. Later he would probably go to rescue the boy, but not right now. Now he had all the time in the world to enjoy the sight before him. If he wouldn't be horribly tortured and killed for spying on the priestess in such a way he would even consider thanking her for this unexpected opportunity.


End file.
